1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an information processing apparatus that provides a chassis with improved mechanical and thermal design efficiencies so that heat generating elements are better cooled.
2. Discussion of the Background
Because of the increased desire for CPU performance in an information processing apparatus, resulting from increased use of the Internet, more complicated processing applications, etc., the CPU is becoming more and more required to perform high load processes, for example image processing or time-varying image processing. Although CPU performance is increasing, such increased CPU performance typically also results in the CPU generating more heat. If the increased heat generated by a CPU is not efficiently dissipated the CPU performance can deteriorate.
As one resolution for the above problem, JP 2003-108269 discloses a main frame separated into two parts, a high temperature region and a low temperature region, by a region separation unit including a riser board and a riser bracket. In that device the internal electric devices are cooled by utilizing a CPU cooling fan, an additional fan for the high temperature regions, and by applying a power supply unit cooling fan for the low temperature region.